What if:Hanmyo
by randompandattack
Summary: A what if story where Hanmyo's spaceship isn't destroyed but instead crashes to earth and Jim finds her. Based off the episode "Cats and girls and spaceships". Oneshot. JimxHanmyo


This is a one-shot about what might have happened (in my crazy imagination at least) if Hanmyo hadn't died in space but had fallen back to the planet and Jim had found her later that day. I don't own Outlaw Star. It was fun writing this though :)

What if: Hanmyo

She was falling. Her spaceship had been crushed inward as she plummeted towards the planet below. The ship was spinning out of control; she didn't know what was up or down.

She couldn't think, there was too much pain from the ship crushing her. All she could do was scream and wish it would end. Even death would be preferable to such a situation. Then right before she collided with the planet she saw his face, just for a moment, flash into her mind. And then the ship ruptured the planet that only moments ago had been miles away, her cries were silenced as she lost consciousness.

Jim had quite the smile on his face as he left the Outlaw Star, he wasn't about to tell Gene but he was glad they had to come back for repairs. He had promised to see Hanmyo again and it wasn't a promise he had wanted to break.

After a rather unfun confrontation with the mechanic who was quite angry that all his hard work was for naught, Jim excused himself. Something about 'personal issues' he quickly mumbled out and ran out before anyone could question him.

He skipped his way down to the park and while admiring the warm sunshine he saw smoke rising, and it looked like it was coming from somewhere near the park. _Oh no, I hope no one's hurt!_ Jim stopped skipping and started running towards the smoke wondering if Hanmyo had seen it too.

The unbearable pain woke Hanmyo up. She heard someone screaming, it took her a minute until she realized that she was the one screaming. She did her best to turn around and saw the remains of her spaceship, which no longer even resembled a spaceship, burning about ten feet away from her. She must have been thrown out when she crashed.

In front of her she saw the fountain from the park where she had met Jim. She realized that's where she was supposed to meet him and tried to stand up. She immediately fell back down as she felt pain spike through her leg. She looked down and noticed her leg had been completely shattered, she could see the bone sticking out and blood poured out at an alarming rate.

All she could do was scream as she saw a boy with dirty blonde hair run up to her, his face as white as a sheet as he screamed her name.

"Hanmyo! Hanmyo please be okay!" Jim was officially freaking out, he didn't know what to do, Hanmyo's body looked broken, and she was covered in blood. He slapped himself then pulled out his cell phone and called Gene.

"Come on, come on!" He murmured waiting for the call to go through. IT went through and he heard a yawn on the other end.

"Hey Jim whats-"

"Gene! Accident! Call for an ambulance now!" Then realizing Gene probably didn't know where he was yelled "At the park! Hurry!" he slammed his cell phone shut and walked closer to Hanmyo. She had fallen unconscious again.

He tried to move her but was afraid of hurting her even more, so he compromised. He moved the rubble off her body and very carefully pulled her body farther away from the fire.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked, a frown on his face as he wiped the dirt off of her. Jim may have been smart but he knew next to nothing about medical treatment. He did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his dark blue jacked around her leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

A mere ten minutes later (though it had seemed a lifetime to Jim) an ambulance arrived with Gene who looked more confused than worried. Two men in white left the ambulance and hoisted Hanmyo off the ground onto a gurney.

"Jim who's the girl? What happened? Why are we helping her?" Gene kept up the questions until Jim answered.

"She's my friend okay? I have no idea what happened but I sure wasn't going to leave her like that!" Jim gave Gene a rather nasty look then jumped in the ambulance after Hanmyo. Gene merely shrugged and hopped in after Jim as the ambulance took off heading for the big hospital on the hill.

Hanmyo regained consciousness the afternoon of the next day, but she didn't open her eyes right away, she just laid there. She was under too much anesthesia to feel anything but could tell if she moved the pain would come back.

She slowly opened her eyes to find a boy her age snoring near the foot of her bed. She tried to pull herself up but only got a grunt of pain in response. However it seemed Jim was a light sleeper because he woke up with a yawn and started to rub his eyes before he noticed she was awake.

"Hanmyo your awake!" Jim said stating the obvious. "How are you feeling? You were pretty messed up when I found you and you've been unconscious since yesterday."

"I think I'm- well no I guess I'm not okay," she said trying to force a smile. Her throat was sore and her lips were cracked. "But thanks for saving me Jim; I told you our meeting was fate."

"Ah don't force yourself to speak if it hurts," Jim said as he noticed her discomfort. Behind him the door creaked open.

"Hey Jim is your girlfriend up yet?" Said Gene as he looked around the room, he noticed Hanmyo was awake and smirked. "Okay she is, now hurry and say your goodbyes the mechanic's almost finished repairing the ship and I can't stand being alone with Gillian anymore."

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Jim proclaimed quickly as he blushed. "And I'm not going to leave her now, she only just woke up and she's all alone here, I don't even know where her cats went."

"Jim we're trying to find the grand line we don't have time to mess around on this dump." He motioned for Jim to follow him but Jim stood his ground and crossed his arms.

"No way Gene Starwind, I'm staying here till she gets better, YOU can leave if you want but I think you need me more than you think!" Hanmyo looked on with curiosity, not sure if she should say something or not.

Gene let out a growl of anger than left the room slamming the door muttering something like "do what you want". Jim rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Hanmyo.

"That idiot reminded me, do you think you're up to telling me what happened? Hey where are your cats anyway?"

Hanmyo put a finger to her lip as if thinking about the question but a moment later she grasped her forehead, an "oww" escaped her lips and her eyes grew big. Jim couldn't read minds but he could see the confusion her eyes conveyed.

"I-I don't remember, I remember meeting you and that I was supposed to meet you again but that's all." Her fingers pulled through her hair as her voice started to crack.

"Wait, you don't remember anything? Your name or your parents or where you came from? What about your cats? Now what were they're names again….."

"No, nothing! My mind is blank! Cats sound familiar for some reason but I can't remember any. My parents, my home, I don't even remember why I was there in that explosion near that fire! I just….I just..." She started to break down and cry on her sheets as Jim moved closer to comfort her.

"Wait Hanmyo it's not that bad! I'm sure you'll remember eventually! And I'll be here for you; I already paid your hospital bill. Just don't cry, please!" Hanmyo looked up and grabbed Jim in a hug, thanking him. Jim blushed scarlet.

A few minutes later Melfina came in with some food, wondering if they wanted some. Jim had been too worried about Hanmyo to eat anything yesterday so they both indulged in the fruit Melfina had brought them.

When Gene had left the hospital he had been planning to go find some booze but before he could get anywhere he was confronted by Suzuka.

"Gene." She said coming up on him from behind. "You know that fire that Jim said he found the girl near?" Gene nodded as he pretended not to have been surprised by Suzuka's sudden appearance.

"I did some snooping around and I noticed what was burning were the remains of a space ship. The remains were almost indistinguishable but I could barely make out what the ship had previously looked like.

"Listen Suzuka I'm thirsty, where are you going with this?" Gene muttered as he pulled his finger out of his ear. Suzuka sighed.

"The remains of the ship I found were from the same pirate ship that had attacked us yesterday, the same one we shot down." This caught Gene's attention.

"Wait are you saying she had something to do with those pirates? Isn't she just a little girl?"

"There's a rumor about the youngest member of the Anten Seven being a little girl. Gene I'll put it to you straight: That little girl in there that Jim is fawning over is the same pirate that we shot down yesterday. She's evil and when she recovers she'll attempt to kill us all again." Suzuka's tone was harsh, unforgiving, but Gene knew she believed every word.

"Argghh why does everything happen to us?" Gene said with a whine. "Ok Suzuka lets do this now while I'm sober." The two walked back into the hospital and entered Hanmyo's room. The three were laughing and it came as quite a surprise when Gene pulled out his caster gun and pointed it at Hanmyo's head.

"Alright miss pirate, we're just going to have a nice chat and then were getting the hell out of here!" Everyone blinked in surprise, Jim was the first to react.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about Gene? Hanmyo's not a pirate; she's just a girl who was in an accident. She doesn't even remember who she is so get that gun out of her face!" Gene lowered his gun slightly at the memory loss comment but soon regained his composure.

"No Jim listen, I'm serious. Suzuka found the remains of the spaceship we defeated yesterday right where your little girlfriend was found. Everything fits together; we should finish her off now!" Suzuka nodded behind Gene, so to confirm his story.

Jim was confused, Hanmyo was his friend, and could she really be the pirate who tried to kill them? But if she was his didn't even remember it now, could she still be held responsible for what she did? Jim was trying to figure it out in his mind as Hanmyo herself spoke up.

"I'm not a pirate." She said as she smiled up at Gene. He was taken back at this sudden declaration, he was a good liar but if this girl was lying he didn't know what to think.

"And what, are we just supposed to believe you? Listen little girl, Gene might be that stupid but I'm not!" Suzuka said sternly, a frown on her face.

"But I couldn't be a pirate, I would never hurt anyone. And I'm sure I didn't try to hurt you guys, your Jim's friends." Hanmyo smiled up at them, she didn't know what she was but knew she wouldn't want to hurt anyone. This declaration gave Jim some confidence.

"Yeah you guys, Hanmyo was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe she had been walking towards the park when that spaceship crashed. Or maybe she was kidnapped by that pirate, we just don't know but we can't declare her evil just because it's convenient." Gene lowered his gun, somewhat satisfied. However the same could not be said for Suzuka.

"No I am not going to accept that, just let her be our friend and wait till she regains our memories and stabs us in the back? How could we even-"

"I'm sorry Suzuka you're my friend and all but what reason do we have to trust you or Aisha? You said you were different and we trusted you and so far nothing too bad has happened so you have no right to complain about Hanmyo!" Jim hoped he had made his point, he was angrier than he had thought, his fists balled up.

"Gene," Melfina pleaded with Gene, her arms around his. "I don't think Hanmyo's evil, you think so too right?" Melfina batted her eyes as she laid on the charm. Gene melted under her gaze.

"Okay fine Melfina, we won't hurt her or whatever." Gene saw Suzuka give him an evil glare but he told her to stuff it and she walked out angrily.

"Oh thank you so much Jim!" Hanmyo exclaimed as she hugged Jim. "You're my hero!" Then she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and watched his face go multiple shades of red. She giggled while the rest of the group gave a hearty laugh.

Three weeks later Hanmyo was almost fully healed, except for her leg which was still in a cast but healing nicely. Hanmyo still didn't remember who she was but thought as long as she had Jim there to help her it didn't matter. Jim had spent those three weeks arguing with Gene and finally convinced him only a couple days ago to let Hanmyo come with them.

The six of them were standing outside the Outlaw Star, finally ready to leave. They boarded the red ship and sat down in their usual seats, except for Hanmyo who didn't have a seat.

Instead she sat on Jim's lap much to the amusement of the rest of the crew; the seat was built for an adult so there was enough room for her. "Ready to go guys?" Gene asked his friends, Jim gave him a thumbs up and Hanmyo squeezed Jim's fingers. She didn't know what was in store for them, she didn't know about this "leyline" but she was sure that whatever was waiting for them she was ready as long as Jim was there beside her.

* * *

I might write a sequel later where Hanmyo regains her memories and what she does with this information, but that might be for a while. If you liked it and want me to write that please tell me! Thanks for reading.


End file.
